Better than he can
by Tireless Ship of The Line
Summary: Inspired by the song "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes. Small insight into what I imagine George must've felt like watching Alanna in denial for who she loved.


"I know he's just not right for you. And you can tell me if I'm off But I see it in your face when you say that he's the one that you want" ('treat you better' 2016 Written and performed by Shawn Mendes)

George watched her go, taking his heart with her. He had taken a gamble and it hadn't paid off, he never should've kissed her, not when he knew she'd throw his name back in his face. She didn't love him, not really. She said she did and he knew that she truly believed that she did, but George could see otherwise. He could see it in her face, whenever she talked about him. Her eyes didn't brighten at the thought of him; instead her brow furrowed as she tried to convince herself what she was saying was true. She didn't love him, and that made George's position all the more painful.

"I know I can treat you better than he can" ('treat you better' 2016 Written and performed by Shawn Mendes)

"Alanna, he's not right for you." George soothed her hair as she wept into his lap.

"You don't understand," she sobbed, "he's my everything George."

He took a deep breath before responding, choosing his words carefully. "Alanna, ye deserve a gentleman. A gentleman doesn't let his lady cry into the arms of another man. He doesn't let his lady cry at all."

She removed herself from his arms, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. George sighed gently wiping away her tears. "Ye know how I feel lass." He sought her eyes out, looking for any semblance of warmth. Instead he was met with confusion and distance as she was lost in thought. He pulled her back into his arms, resting his chin on her head. _I'd never let her cry,_ he thought angrily.

"I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing" ('treat you better' 2016 Written and performed by Shawn Mendes)

"George," she stated suddenly, with a determined look on her face. "I, well, George, I, I like you. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction, regretting her words almost instantly.

He felt his face break out into the biggest smile, her words giving him hope, warming his heart.

"But," she began. At that one word he felt all hope disappear, all warmth quickly gone. He knew what she was about to say.

"Lass before ye say anything else, I don't just like ye. I think yer the most wond'ful lass in the land. I think ye make me feel stuff I didn't know possible. I just want ye, as ye are. No more hidin' yer identity, with me ye can be yerself." He sat back again, "now ye were about to say."

"George," she sighed, "You know why I can't do this. I like you, I do. More than I should. More than I care to admit. But George, I love Jon. It's always been him. It always will be him."

He watched her leave his room. As always, he was the one left feeling broken and alone.

"Just know that you don't have to do this alone Promise I'll never let you know" ('treat you better' 2016 Written and performed by Shawn Mendes)

He watched them from the shadows of the night, shrouded in his cloak unseen to the rest of the world. She was sat on a bench, dressed as a lady with a wig to boot - all gifts from his mother. He waited silently as Jon walked towards her, sitting, caressing her shoulder. George closed his eyes not wanting to watch any longer, not wanting to see her relax into Jon's arms when it should've been his arms.

He glanced back once more before leaving, only to notice her running away from Jon. He paused; he had missed whatever had caused her to leave so quickly. Jon stood and slowly made his way after her, away from the party and back to their chambers. George frowned thinking to himself, it wasn't his place to judge but he couldn't help it. Once you've fallen for someone all you want is for him or her to be happy. She had made her choice crystal clear to George, Mithros knew she had, but he still wanted the best for her and he truly believed Jon wasn't it.

"Promise I'll never let you down" ('treat you better' 2016 Written and performed by Shawn Mendes)

"Lass," George began but she interrupted him.

"George I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I've made my choice." She bristled with anger at the thought of him stepping in again.

"Lass," he calmly started again, "I know. I've come to tell ye I'm leaving." She looked at him with confusion.

"But George - "

"Lass I can't do it anymore. I can't stand by and watch ye continuously run to his arms when they're the same arms that are hurting ye." He looked down at her sadly, his heart slowly falling apart. "I'm sorry but it's for the best, for both of us."

He kissed her softly on her forehead, ignoring the tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm always here for ye," he promised. "No matter where I am, or where ye are, or what ye need, all ye need do is call and I'll come. I just need time to get over ye." He turned and picked up his belongings, quickly disappearing into the crowds of the Market Place. _So this is what heartbreak feels like_ , he thought to himself.


End file.
